Logan's a Ninja?
by NotGivingUp
Summary: While skateboarding one day, Carlos finds something interesting out about his smart best friend. One-shot, for now.


**Hi peeps! So, this is my first story, but expect awesomeness nonetheless. I was originally going to post a Kogan as my first, but NINJAS! Who doesn't love ninjas? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carlos, Kendall, and Logan were all skateboarding around the Palm Woods. They had been bored about 30 minutes before until Logan suggested skateboarding. It wasn't the most amusing thing, but it was better than nothing.<p>

So, that's how Kendall and Carlos ended up staring at Logan like he was some kind of mutant creature.

They had been skateboarding down an empty strip of sidewalk, getting ready to turn a corner that the other side was hidden by trees. Logan was ahead of them, as Kendall and Carlos kept trying to do weird flips and stuff, but always ended up failing. "Come on!" Logan yelled, kicking the ground to gain some extra speed before he turned the corner.

"Slow down!" Kendall yelled, trying to catch up with the faster brunette, Carlos right at his heels.

Logan disappeared around the corner, and Kendall and Carlos heard a scream and a shout. They weren't too far from the corner and were just able to see Logan kick off his skate board to doge an oncoming corndog vendor being pushed by a rather cute girl. Carlos would've stopped in his tracks to by a corndog from the cute girl, but he was rather stunned by what Logan had done.

Logan hadn't just dove off his skateboard, he dove off it into the air. Almost like there had been no gravity, Logan did two summersaults over the cart and the girl and landed neatly on his skate board, which had rolled smoothly under the cart and past the girl.

Logan came to a halt and looked at the girl. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"I-it's okay." The girl said before turning and walking on with her corndog cart.

Logan watched the girl go around the corner, before turning to his shocked friends. "What?" He asked. They were staring at him like he was some mutant creature.

Kendall and Carlos stared at him for a couple seconds, Logan getting more annoyed with each one that passed, before Carlos started jumping up and down widely. "Dude!" He yelled, ceasing his jumping and running over to Logan. "That was SO cool! Why didn't you tell us you were a ninja?"

At that point, Kendall had joined them. He still looked rather shocked, but also amused. "Yeah Logie, why didn't you tell us you were a ninja?"

Logan shrugged. "Because one, I'm not a ninja. And B, I took gymnastics back in grade school and middle school, so I'm near ninja."

"Dude!" Carlos yelled again. "We got a ninja for a friend!" Logan shook his head at his friends child like ignorance and happiness, but chuckled anyway. "What other ninja-y things can you do?" Carlos looked like he could explode from excitement.

Logan stared for a second, trying to think of what other ninja-like stuff he could do. He looked over to the tall trees that surrounded them and smiled. "Watch this."

Logan dashed over to a tree with a low brunch, quickly swung himself onto it and climbed the tree with great agility, quickly disappearing from Carlos' and Kendall's view.

"Loges!" Carlos yelled after a couple minutes of trying to find his friend in the trees. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." A voice said behind them, causing Carlos to jump and Kendall to throw a punch. Logan grabbed Kendall's thrown first and slung him over his shoulder, successfully landing him on a skateboard and giving a kick to the his shoulder, sending the blonde rolling down the side walk.

Kendall rolled off the skateboard, landing on the concrete and withering in pain. "Sorry!" Logan yelled. "Reflex."

"Tell you reflex to stay away from my near broken back!" Kendall yelled back, still on the ground.

"Well," Logan asked, turning to look at Carlos. "Was that ninja enough for you?"

Carlos' eyes were as wide as tennis balls. "HECK YA IT WAS! LET'S GO NINJA POWN JAMES!" Before Logan could protest, Carlos grabbed his hand and started dragging him back to the Palm Woods.

Logan took one more glance at Kendall, who was slowly getting to his feet and yelled, "Don't forget to take the skateboards back to the apartment!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was extremely fun! Who else enjoyed it? I might leave this as a one-shot, but I might make it a multi-chap filled with a bunch of Logan ninja-y-ness. Well, if you liked it, you better click the review button, or I'll send my ninja kitty team after you.<strong>


End file.
